


【授翻/卢斯】A Slytherin Valentine's Day Love Story

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: “行吧，既然你这么肯定，打个赌好了。”卢修斯坐起来，冲穆尔塞伯露出一个假笑：“赌约？”“情人节那天把西弗勒斯搞上床，我把我的扫帚给你。你若失败，今年剩下的时间，我和纳西莎·布莱克两个人约会霍格莫德，成交？”
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	【授翻/卢斯】A Slytherin Valentine's Day Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [floweringjudas (manipulant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manipulant/pseuds/floweringjudas). Log in to view. 



“我赢定了！”  
“才怪！”  
卢修斯狠狠瞪剜了一眼穆尔塞伯（全名：Aldous Mulciber，译为：奥尔德斯·穆尔塞伯），用飞来咒弄走了另一个男孩的学习用书，以便引起他的注意。奥尔德新确实拥有能引起人们强烈反感的特性——能跟他交谈简直就是施舍给你的，你应该感恩戴德。奥尔德斯抬起头，打量他许久，他的脸被七年级的斯莱特林宿舍的昏暗光线弄得很模糊。“我肯定赢！”卢修斯皱着眉。  
“哼，当然不可能。”卢修斯怒气冲冲地把书朝那个男孩头上扔去，奥尔德斯很快丢了个魔咒，截住了砸向他的书，然后让它下降，纵然那书离他的头只有三英寸的距离：“得了吧你，那孩子可是很讨厌你的。”  
“那又怎样，我还是能赢。”卢修斯死死地盯着穆尔塞伯。“我会引起他注意的。”  
奥尔德斯坐在床上考虑了一会儿，露出了一个心不在焉、紧张的笑容。“那行，这么确定的话，打个赌吧。”  
卢修斯坐直身体，露出一个假笑：“赌约？”  
“情人节那天把西弗勒斯搞上床，我把我的扫帚给你。失败的话，今年剩下的时间，我和纳西莎·布莱克两个人约会霍格莫德。”  
卢修斯眨眨眼：“我还以为你不喜欢她…我一直认为你不喜欢任何人。”  
“我不喜欢，” 穆尔塞伯说（他也说的太快了吧，卢修斯想着）：“…金发。”他做了个手势：“伴侣除外。成交？”  
卢修斯思考了一会儿。令人费解和让人感觉莫名不公平的是，穆尔塞伯圣诞节回来时候竟然拿着横扫4——它们还没生产呢！！显然老穆尔塞伯显然为横扫扫帚公司发明了一种新缓冲咒，所以那把扫帚就是他的报酬。“十天时间…完全可行，那什么能作为我成功的证明？”  
奥尔德斯重新坐回他的椅子上，若有所思的咬着羽毛笔的末端：“如果非要陈词滥调的话，那何必不如把它发挥至极限呢——那就拿来他的内裤。”  
卢修斯发出短促的笑声，但还是点点头：“成交。”说完，他握了握穆尔塞伯的手。

第一天  
卢修斯紧靠在墙上，快窒息了，因为他被一大堆羊皮纸还有猫头鹰的羽毛袭击了。房间的另一边，斯内普站在原地，两眼喷着怒火，手里捏着魔杖。“不要，随意，动，我的，东西。”他不耐烦地警告，声音尖锐。  
若卢修斯没被死死定在墙壁上，也许还有些轻微的脑震荡，他会觉得这一切真够热情。  
西弗勒斯怒气冲冲地冲到卢修斯跟前，然后从年长的男孩手里夺过一小张羊皮纸。“…这是我母亲寄来的。”他嘟囔着，回答了卢修斯刚刚的问题。“如果你以后还想做类似的事，我就不仅仅把你咒到墙上了，我会让你直接穿过它。”他大声地威胁道，恶狠狠地瞪了卢修斯一眼冲出门外。过了一会儿，咒语消失了，卢修斯滑落到地面上。  
总而言之，他认为，事情进展的比他想象的要顺利的多。

第二天  
西弗勒斯：  
昨天的信，我很抱歉。我太放肆了，太冒昧了。你完全有权利把我咒到墙的另一边。作为道歉，更作为一种友好，我希望欢你能喜欢这些未拆封的巧克力蛙。如果它们之中有印着克丽奥娜（Cliodna，）的卡的话，请务必卖给我——这是我唯一缺少的。  
诚挚的，  
卢修斯·马尔福

译者注：Cliodna克丽奥娜：在《魔法石》103页中搔鼻头的女巫。在爱尔兰神话中，她是掌管美的女神。

马尔福：  
我会的，但我不喜欢巧克力，因此我把它们全部喂给了猫头鹰。5张邓布利多，2张喀耳刻以及3张梅林。  
西弗勒斯·斯内普

译者注：Circe，喀耳刻，在《魔法石》105页出现，希腊神话中的巫术女神、魔女之神，隐居在埃埃亚岛上的著名女巫。主要施展黑魔法。（有关巧克力蛙卡片的信息，请看https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/26212874）

西弗勒斯：  
哎，那还真是遗憾，我希望你能喜欢随信附上的糖羽毛笔，或者你能告诉我你喜欢哪种糖果，这样的话，我的猫头鹰就能解脱了。我今晚想去飞，也许做些训练，你愿意来吗？  
卢修斯

马尔福：  
糖羽毛笔是我的最爱勉为其难接受了，谢谢你。我想说还是把你的猫头鹰留给重要的信件吧，不过这样就没有锻炼的机会了吧？！如果我完成了斯拉格霍恩的论文，我今晚会去飞一会儿。  
西弗勒斯

第三天  
奥尔德斯向他（卢修斯）通风报信，卢修斯急忙赶到拉文克劳的走廊，然后猛地停下来，让自己喘口气，顺便梳理下因为跑步而乱糟糟的头发。仍有声音从大礼堂传来，这说明他不算晚。他笑了一下，抽出魔杖，慢悠悠地走完了剩下的路，再拐一个弯儿，他们就到了。  
“魔杖飞来！！”他懒洋洋地念出魔咒。魔杖就从波特和布莱克手中飞了过来，后者愤怒地大喊，而他只是假笑了一下。西弗勒斯咆哮了声，狠狠地瞪了卢修斯一眼。他（西弗勒斯）擦掉嘴角的血迹，试图把头发拨拉倒一边。卢修斯冲男孩眨眨眼睛，把魔杖抛向西弗勒斯。朝大礼堂的返现走去，直到他走到格兰芬多和“猎物”之间。“西里斯。”他叹了口气，然后把注意力放在他堂兄身上，他打量着那个男孩，啧啧地说道：“你妈妈会怎么说？”  
西里斯恨恨地瞪了他一眼，挺直身体（还是比卢修斯矮上几英寸的距离）。“呵呵，不知道。你说她会设法让我加入那个纯血家族的茶话会吗？”  
“鬼才知道，不过在那个小茶话会上，你也要遵守规矩的，你懂吧？”卢修斯露出一个得意洋洋的笑容：“不过，你弟弟比你更有礼仪，也许他会加入的。”  
波特差点没拦住西里斯，卢修斯后退了半步，躲开了男孩准备拽他的手，淡淡地笑了。  
“你他妈离雷古勒斯远点儿！！”西里斯咆哮着警告，他的眼睛突然充满了怒火，还有——噢，令人愉悦的，恐惧。“他很聪明，能看透你，他永远不会，你——”  
“闭嘴，小天狼星。”波特嘶嘶说道。他瞥了一眼西弗勒斯——后者正困惑地看着他们。波特把他朋友往后拖了一步，抬起下巴：“去死吧，马尔福！”  
“您先请啊，臭大粪！（potty有便盆的意思，跟Potter读音相似）”卢修斯立马回嘴道。他把注意力转向西弗勒斯，花了几秒钟来帮他愈合嘴角的伤口，还有颧骨上形成的淤伤。“你还好吧？”他低声问道。西弗勒斯略微犹豫了一下，点点头。“那就好。”卢修斯歪了歪嘴角，庆幸也许自己脸上会出现些许的红晕。过了一会儿，西弗勒斯也冲他微微一笑，笑容里夹杂些虚弱和焦虑，但还好。  
“呦呵，一个斯莱特林学生和一个娘娘腔（nancy，指同性恋或者举止像女子的男子，冒犯意味）——告诉我，这么些年你一直纠缠伊万斯干嘛？是想偷了她的奶子给你自己安吗？”波特自鸣得意地讥讽，打断了卢修斯和西弗勒斯短暂的和平时刻，卢修斯此刻真想给波特来一耳刮子。  
然而西弗勒斯则立马失去了笑容，脸色惨白，卢修斯从未见过这么暴怒的他。——他（卢修斯）伸出手想把西弗勒斯拉住，担心他（西弗勒斯）会杀了波特，但他忘记了西弗勒斯仍拿着魔杖。几句嘶嘶声过后（卢修斯甚至完全没听出来说的是什么），波特倒在了地上，长出了触角和眼柄（译者注：甲壳类的十足类、口足类等的复眼呈棒状形态着生于头部的侧面，并且能自由转动（有眼柄）），皮肤上还长出了疖子，这些让他疼得倒吸了口凉气。  
“最好把他送到校医院。”卢修斯一边对西里斯说，一边把他俩的魔杖扔向了大礼堂的方向。西里斯震惊地看着波特，然后抬头看着两个斯莱特林，他的表情表明他记下了这次的仇。  
“你会后悔的，斯内普！”他低声怒吼。  
“你会后悔更多，布莱克。”西弗勒斯不耐烦地说。卢修斯抓住了他的肩膀，迅速地把他拽离走廊。  
他带着他俩足足走了十分钟，爬上又走下楼梯，直到一条僻静的走廊，然后他环视周围发现没人，也没教授看到他们。  
“你没事吧？”他再次询问西弗勒斯，把那个男孩面朝自己站着，仔细检查了一下，全然担心的神情出现在他脸上。西弗勒斯地啊你单透，显然陷入了沉思。卢修斯笑了，然后又皱皱鼻子。“你到底对波特施了什么咒语？”他饶有兴趣地问。  
“…某本书里发现的。”西弗勒斯咕哝着，离卢修斯稍微远了点儿，把他之前抓着他肩膀的手拂掉，移开了目光。“我不需要你来救我。”  
“只不过是给个小小的帮助，并不是拯救你。要说我，你比那俩人优秀太多。”卢修斯简单的叙述事实，随后靠在墙上。西弗勒斯瞥了他一眼。  
“他们连费尔奇都不如。”他讽刺道，不知不觉，他的眉头也舒展了一些。  
“甚至比不上洛丽丝夫人。”卢修斯补充道，他为自己的话，让西弗勒斯轻松一些而感到高兴。  
然后陷入一片寂静，他俩互相审视着对方。“斯莱特林茶话会是什么？”西弗勒斯开口问，显然想转移卢修斯的注意力，这人太可爱了，他（卢修斯）觉得。  
他歪头思考着如何回答，显然不能说出实情，这个节骨眼上…一个混血，是的，绝对是渴望证明自己，证明自己更为优秀和学识。梅林知道，一个明显的能力，一个可以把知识付诸实践的能力。  
“老天才知道这些天杀的格兰芬多在他们的公共休息室里面整些什么玩意的阴谋诡计。”卢修斯漫不经心地说。他的脑袋里这会儿正想着各式各样的可能性——生平第一次，这些想法没有和他的床有关。  
西弗勒斯面无表情，显然对这个含含糊糊的回答不以为然，当然也没有全然相信。他准备换个话题，停起了瘦弱的肩膀。他说：“我还有一篇论文要写。” 不仅提醒了他自己，同时也告知了卢修斯。  
卢修斯点点头：“那我可以和你一起去图书馆吗？” 他建议。看着西弗勒斯显而易见的提防，他又补了一句：“当然不是想对你做些什么，而是为了我自己。” 他飞快地露出一个笑容：“以防那些格兰芬多的学生”趁机复仇，我是说有你在身边真好。  
“别像个傻瓜一样，马尔福。” 西弗勒斯翻个白眼：“那一起吧。”他生气地说，沿着走廊继续走，过了差不多十步的样子他回头看了一眼，看看卢修斯是否跟在他后面。卢修斯笑了笑（打量着他的屁股——虽然他身上很瘦弱，但屁股却很有肉感，妙极了。）快步前进。

第四天  
卢修斯已经盯着看了十五分钟了，越来越紧张不安。奥尔德斯饶有兴趣地打量着她：“从未见过能这么烦扰你的事务。”他说着，然后咬了一口火鸡。  
“我不明白他们为什么还能逃脱惩罚？”卢修斯简单地回答，奥尔德斯对此翻了个白眼。  
“要我说这事如果让你这么烦心的话，那就发泄出来吧。”他建议道，卢修斯盯了他一会儿，过了一会儿，他点头示意，拿起自己的餐盘，直接朝斯莱特林的桌子总偶去，放下盘子，坐在了西弗勒斯旁边。  
西弗勒斯瞪了他一眼：“打赌输了？”  
卢修斯皱了皱眉，从斯内普袍子的背后捏下来一小块面包。“别傻了，你知道他们朝你扔东西吗？”他说，偏头示意了下坐在大礼堂另一边的波特和布莱克以及他们的小团体。  
“你才别傻了，我当然知道。”斯内普咕哝着，继续吃着饭。  
“那你为什么还坐在这里？”卢修斯抱怨道，又迷惑不解。  
一丝玩味的笑容出现在西弗勒斯嘴角，他看了看手表，然后又歪头看了卢修斯一眼，回答：“谁说我只是坐在这里了？”他露出一个假笑。卢修斯朝他眨眨眼，接着被一阵突然的动静分了心——她抬起头，震惊变成了疯狂大笑——因为他看到了四个一脸困惑的，足足有六英尺高的鸽子（恰好是波特和布莱克他们之前的位置那里）。随后他转过身冲西弗勒斯笑了笑，西弗勒斯也报以微笑：“他们四个都被收拾了？”  
“是啊 ，你做到了。顺便说一句，干得漂亮。”他拍了拍另一个男孩的肩膀，仍然笑个不停：“…那，过来坐我这边。先别冲我叫唤，我先声明这不是施舍。“西弗勒斯的脸阴沉了下来。”我想知道你是怎么做到的，“他做了个手势示意着教授们坐的位置：”我一直想找机会给那些混蛋施咒，却没想到你成功做到了这一点儿。“  
斯内普怀疑地看了他一眼，然后他随意地耸耸肩，拿起了他的盘子：“那是你的问题。“他说，然后让卢修斯带路走到桌子另一边，看着卢修斯命令着莱斯特兰奇给他们腾地方，微微一笑。

第五天  
“我希望你没有产生错觉——以为我没发现你一直在看我。“斯内普低声说道，他并没有费心抬头去看倚靠着门框站立的少年，他一直低头摆弄着坩埚中的魔药。  
“亲爱的，如果我不想让你知道我在看你的话，我根本不会让你发现的。”卢修斯平静地说，推开门，走进房间。与其说他听到，倒不如说他看到西弗勒斯做出“我不是你亲爱的”地口型，笑了：“我很喜欢看到低年级地学生这样努力学习的场景。”  
“是啊，努力工作确实很难得一见啊。”斯内普讥讽地说，并且甩给他一个不耐烦地眼神，当卢修斯坐在他所在地长凳地一边时，他（西弗勒斯）又挪远了一点儿。  
”嗯，那你在做什么？“卢修斯说着，身体朝他靠近，表面上却默不作声地想对他做的东西一探究竟。  
“复方汤剂。”西弗勒斯回答，一边在一团糟地情况下挥舞他的魔杖：“现在闭嘴，你会让我弄错制作时间的！！”  
卢修斯举起双手以示和平，保持安静。他看了一会儿西弗勒斯，他正跟随步骤不时移动自己的胳膊，最后慢慢停下来。  
考虑到西弗勒斯现在已停下了手边的活儿，卢修斯有了个想法，他假笑着，从长凳上滑下来，站在他（西弗勒斯）身后，西弗勒斯变得紧张不安。  
“我不会朝你发射咒语的，冷静。”卢修斯用低沉的声音说：“毕竟不想让你功亏一篑。”他把一只手搭在男孩的胳膊上（不是放在那只搅拌魔药的胳膊上），托着他的肩膀。  
“马尔福。”西弗勒斯警告道。  
“我希望你能叫我卢修斯。”他抱怨道，然后开始用手指小心地揉捏着西弗勒斯胳膊，他轻轻地“啧”了一声：“老天，西弗勒斯，你太瘦了，而且你太僵硬了，你有感觉到吗？”  
西弗勒斯恼怒地吐了口气，没理卢修斯。他抿紧双唇，固执地盯着他的魔药。卢修斯叹了口气，翻了翻眼睛，为自己和穆尔塞伯的赌约哀叹，希望他真应该像个赫奇帕奇那样保守，选一些更为简单能做到的赌约。“...噢。”男孩过了一会儿才冒出一个音节。  
“嗯？这个位置吗？”卢修斯咬了咬嘴唇，用拇指再次揉了揉那个硬结，然后直接按压下去。他俯下身，用力只想把那个硬结按碎，然后让它消失。  
“什么——嗷，马尔福，你——”西弗勒斯的声音渐渐低下去，他的冒犯之语消失了，他叹了口气。卢修斯无声地笑了笑，然后挪动另一只手去按压西弗勒斯的肩膀，手指轻柔地在肩膀上画着圈。他又弯了一点点身子，一缕金色的长发垂在西弗勒斯的长袍上，他用低沉地嗓音说道。  
“没数错吧，我假设？”  
西弗勒斯摇摇头，后退了一点儿，咽了口唾沫才说：“没，你是从哪儿学到这招的，马——卢修斯？”  
“我一向是充满惊喜，”卢修斯神神秘秘地说：“稍微腾个地儿。”他迅速朝西弗勒斯一笑，西弗勒斯没拒绝，只是又腾了点地方，他坐在了长凳的边儿上，以便卢修斯坐在他背后。  
“最好是你的魔杖！”他喃喃道，但没有生气。卢修斯发出一声短促的大笑，顺便用大腿挤压了一下西弗勒斯的屁股。  
“闭嘴，西弗勒斯，好好享受。”他命令。手指移到男孩的脖颈处，他梳理着男孩（不得不说是很糟糕）的头发，编成一个马尾辫，把它移到一边，然后用指头按压西弗勒斯的脖颈，慢慢往下移动。回忆着让男孩屏住呼吸或突然吐气的地方。西弗勒斯从坩埚抽出魔杖，随后用颤抖的双手放在桌上。卢修斯趁此机会把手再次伸向了西弗勒斯的肩膀。  
“还好吗？”卢修斯凑近西弗勒斯的耳朵低语。  
“嗯，搅拌完成。”  
“啊…那你想让我停下吗？”卢修斯问，用力在一个硬邦邦的肌肉结上按压。斯内普一抖，往前倒了一下，那个硬结终于揉开了，西弗勒斯瘫软着，完全后靠在他身上，他的后背紧贴着卢修斯的胸膛。  
“天呐。”男孩勉强回答：“我的手好痛。”他发出一声大笑，叹了口气，然后——奇迹降临——他把头靠在了卢修斯的肩膀上。  
卢修斯不住地发出一声呻吟，忍不住在西弗勒斯露出的脖颈上亲吻。“那我不会停下。”他咕哝说，用舌尖在皮肤上游走，品尝着西弗勒斯的味道。  
西弗勒斯颤抖着，双手撑在卢修斯的大腿上，轻轻地捏了一下，卢修斯继续拥吻他的脖子，他狠狠捏了一下他（卢修斯）的大腿。“还没完。”他嘟囔着，脸涨得通红。“老天呐。”他又发出一声呻吟，卢修斯在舔吻中咬了他一口，继续把他的大腿紧贴西弗勒斯的屁股。  
“很好。”卢修斯喘息着，他用力舔吻着西弗勒斯的喉结，让后者不禁弓起了身子，随后卢修斯开始在长凳上晃动他的屁股。故意挑战男孩的忍耐极限。  
斯内普——梅林救救他，卢修斯没料到会看到这个——轻柔地呻吟由于他的动作冒了出来。然后他（西弗勒斯）把卢修斯往后推了推，用手紧握住卢修斯的大腿。“门没锁。”他嘶嘶出声——卢修斯的手游走于他的身体，他（西弗勒斯）敏感地扭动着。  
“你不想让其他人发现？”卢修斯问，他的声音近似于耳语：“是的。”西弗勒斯颤抖了一下，手指攥着卢修斯的裤子，抓出了几道褶皱。“我可是蛮期望他们看到我们这样，我明目张胆地蹭着你，你绝对的喜欢，不仅如此，还想要更多。”  
“上帝啊，闭嘴，马尔福。”西弗勒斯喘着粗气回答。他的眼皮微微颤抖，手攥紧又松开。他发出了一声不能自已的呻吟：“我不——”  
“你是的，你会很高兴的知道我是多么想要你，”卢修斯边说边发出沉重的呼吸声：“我已经为你硬了，你喜欢这种感觉——”  
“卢修斯，”斯内普艰难地喘息着打断他的话，他的颧骨和嘴唇呈现出一种卢修斯从未见过的亮红色。“马，太——”他吞下了自己未说完的话，顿了一下，迟疑地摸了下他身侧的卢修斯的手，发现了它早已滑过他的胸膛，直达下方的裤子前端。  
卢修斯仰头喘息，再次咬了一口西弗勒斯——西弗勒斯勃起在他手中是如此的坚硬，他身体的热度灼烧着他。他用手指轻轻捏了一下，西弗勒斯猛地一抖，然后西弗勒斯的手指包裹住了他的，然后他俩一起上下动作，轻微地揉捏，循环往复——  
斯内普倒吸一口凉气，拱起身体，卢修斯呜咽出声，嘴唇依旧紧紧贴在西弗勒斯的露出来的皮肤上，然后他（卢修斯）感觉到柔软的面料在他手下变得湿润。西弗勒斯剧烈颤抖着，差点喘不过气来，然后他倒在了卢修斯怀里。  
“老天！”他终于听到西弗勒斯咕哝出声，随后念了一个清洁咒，卢修斯屏住呼吸，西弗勒斯离开他的怀抱时，他呜咽着。再次眨眨眼，试图理清思绪，但完全困惑了——因为西弗勒斯滑下长凳，站起身子，完全拉开了和他距离。  
“谢谢你所做的一切，卢修斯，我现在感觉好多了。”他脸上仍然还留有一些红晕，脖子上留有（梅林啊）一个清晰的咬痕。  
然后，卢修斯还没来得及说些什么，也没来得及抽出魔杖弄暗房间里的亮光，西弗勒斯就微微弯下腰，轻柔地吻了吻他的脸颊，然后大步离开了房间，整个人看上去轻松了许多。  
独留卢修斯一人目瞪口呆地看着他离开的身影。

穆尔塞伯迅速藏好香烟，丢开了他正读的那本《疯麻瓜马丁·米格冒险计》，然后去拿更为适合自己身份的东西，然后他听到宿舍大门打开的声音，随后看见一个狂怒的卢修斯冲进房间，他惊讶极了。“一切都还好吗？”他问，看着卢修斯朝他的行李箱施咒，让其紧靠在墙边，眨了眨眼睛。  
“是啊，一切都很完美呢！！”卢修斯咆哮地喊道，一边用颤抖的手穿过乱糟糟的长发。“顺便提一句，我他妈恨死你了。”  
“呵，正是我想听的。” 奥尔德斯说着，无所谓地耸耸肩，掏出一支香烟，又吸了一口。卢修斯皱着眉，怒气冲冲地大步朝他走来，从他（奥尔德斯·）手中抽走了那根香烟，深呼吸。奥尔德斯嫌弃地看了他一眼，又夺回香烟。“咋了，乐不思蜀，然后拔吊无情？”  
“天杀的小混蛋！！”卢修斯的脸绷得紧紧的：“引起了我的兴趣。”  
“哦哟哟，惊喜不断，所以还没拿下啊，但离胜利不远了？”  
“嗯，嗯，还用你说？！”他怒气冲冲地说道，又伸手去够香烟，穆尔塞伯再次夺走香烟时，他（卢修斯）怒吼，而且穆尔塞伯就是不让他轻易够到。“…如果有人找我，我在睡觉，不要打扰我。”他（卢修斯）大步走到自己的床前，粗鲁地对着床帘施了个魔咒，床帘“啪”的一声合拢了。  
奥尔德斯看着他的身影，听到那熟悉的静音咒之后，感觉莫名的困惑和厌恶。“我会去图书馆，”他大声说道，收好书，不情愿地加入卢修斯·马尔福的游戏中去。“呐，如果我看到西弗勒斯，我会衷心的祝贺他的！！”他敏捷地躲开卢修斯发射的魔咒，然后快步走出房间窃笑。

第五天  
西弗勒斯·斯内普不是个有吸引力的男巫。  
西弗勒斯·斯内普有着油腻的头发，黄牙，还穿着过时的旧袍子，这些让他看上去就像个衣衫褴褛的麻瓜牧师。他眼下有着重重的黑眼圈，太过瘦弱，以他的外表是绝对达不到卢修斯·马尔福的标准。  
更不用说他确实有点…啊，更好的称之为“稳重”。他也没经历一个尴尬时期，就像学校里大多数的男学生一样。他的声音…还不错。其实挺令人惊讶的，那种低沉的，富有磁性的男中音竟然是从这样一个瘦弱的人口中发出，他就像个营养不良的小狗崽。  
他的双手总是沾满魔药和墨水——别管被这些东西弄成什么糟糕的模样…但依旧完美。修长而精巧的手指适合做出任何有着细微之差的魔药，或者还能巧妙地操纵起完美伴侣的躯体。  
这倒不是卢修斯曾考虑过的。  
不管怎样，西弗勒斯·斯内普显而易见的不合适，卢修斯·马尔福也没时间为这种不合适的人进行繁复的社交活动，很遗憾他不得不取消与穆尔塞伯的赌约，但，行吧——虽说纳西莎是个颇有吸引力的姑娘，但有些事更重要：骄傲、尊严、柔顺的头发。  
是，他得在早上就先告诉穆尔塞伯赌约取消的事。

第六天（早上做的第一件事）  
门突然被撞开，差点把他俩掀翻在地。卢修斯抓住西弗勒斯的前襟以保持平衡，然后顺势借着那股推力，把西弗勒斯推到墙上，更加激烈地接吻。“忒他妈吓人的小——恶作剧——”他断断续续地说，西弗勒斯拽了一下他的头发，随后用一条腿缠住他，他立马又投身回到热吻之中。  
“谁戏弄你？”西弗勒斯气喘吁吁地问。卢修斯把他拉离墙壁，一声呻吟不由得从西弗勒斯的唇舌之间溜出。卢修斯开始后退，一直退到弗立维的桌子。他（西弗勒斯）怒气冲冲，因为卢修斯正笨手笨脚地尝试从肩上扒掉西弗勒斯的袍子。他耸耸肩，袍子稍微滑落了一点儿，长袍的袖子缠住了他的手，但不管怎样，它还是脱掉了。西弗勒斯有足够的时间用手捧起卢修斯的脸，让他的舌侵入卢修斯的口腔，随后被用力推到了桌子上。  
卢修斯哀嚎着，跟着他，挤进西弗勒斯张开的大腿之间，立刻蹭着他。“魔药实验室那糟糕的一幕。”卢修斯断断续续地说道，脸涨得通红。卢修斯用胳膊肘半撑住自己的身子，朝他们触碰在一起的下身看去——此刻他俩的下身贴合在一起。他继续呻吟着，再次低头亲吻了西弗勒斯，他（卢修斯）的长发垂下来仿佛像窗纱一样包裹住他们。  
“没那么糟糕。”斯内普嘀咕，咬了咬卢修斯的下唇，以至于卢修斯直接挺起屁股，把西弗勒斯往桌子上一怼，他（西弗勒斯）因为这突如其来的撞击倒吸一口凉气。卢修斯感觉此刻令人惊异又满足。“你想要我又不是我的错。”（西弗勒斯说）。  
“混蛋，”卢修斯开口，当然他并不真的是这个意思：“你丢下我就跑.——”  
“之前什么？”斯内普平静地问。卢修稍微撑起一点点身子，瞪了他一眼，然后咬住了他的脖子，决心在上面留下一连串的痕迹，而且是那种西弗勒斯如果不用魔法遮盖的话是完全无法离开的伤痕。“在你——噢——在你试图扒下我裤子，试图把我压在桌子上之前？”  
卢修斯抖动了下身体，直接咬在西弗勒斯的皮肤上，为他竟然没嫌弃这个地方有了一点点的危机感。“也许吧，”他嘟囔着，突然露出一个假笑——一阵轻微地呻吟声从西弗勒斯喉咙里溜出来：“你喜欢这样。”  
“我从未否认过这点。”西弗勒斯肯定地回答，用他的小腿圈住他（卢修斯）的大腿，然后两只手慢慢伸进卢修斯的大腿之间，攥紧了卢修斯的长袍。卢修斯叽叽咕咕地抱怨着，然后将长袍从头上扯下来，甩在一边，接着吻住了西弗勒斯喋喋不休的嘴唇，直到斯内普在他猛烈地进攻下颤抖而顺从。  
“你会喜欢的。”卢修斯喘息着，排开斯内普的手，然后直接解开自己裤子上的扣子——比西弗勒斯磨磨蹭蹭地动作快了很多。“你这个——噢——操——”他哽住了，斯内普看样子不想浪费时间——他（卢修斯）甚至没办法解开裤子上所有的扣子，西弗勒斯直接从裤子的褶皱中深入，直接握住了他的硬挺。  
“是么？”斯内普深吸一口气，贴着他的耳朵，手指收紧，开始上下动作，他咕哝着吐出一句咒语，卢修斯在斯内普的动作之下呜咽着，突然间，西弗勒斯的动作变得娴熟起来。“我更紧，那里从未开拓过，你是第一个。”  
“老天啊。”卢修斯上次不接下气地说，跟着西弗勒斯的动作一起晃动着胯部，涨得通红的脸紧贴着斯内普的脸颊。“你——真的吗？”  
“嗯，但是你得循序渐进，要不然你会伤着我。”斯内普回答，卢修斯可以从他的声音里听出，这个小混蛋是故意带着笑意说出这些话的。显然他不是这屋里唯一一个乐在其中的人，一种莫名的悸动窜上他的脊椎，他继续呜咽着，伸手往下握住西弗勒斯的手，摇晃着他的胯部。西弗勒斯对此颤抖了一下，蜷缩地更紧，他（斯内普）轻咬着他的耳垂，用舌尖勾勒着它的形状，嘶哑地说道：“卢修斯。”  
“梅林啊，这感觉太棒了。”卢修斯喘着气，赞同道。他移开自己的手，搂住男孩，尽可能地让他更加依偎着自己：“继续。”  
西弗勒斯遵从了，他的拇指滑过卢修斯硬挺，更加激发了卢修斯的渴望。“快点。”他喃喃的说，柔软的唇瓣擦过卢修斯的耳垂，卢修斯发觉西弗勒斯的另一只手也加入进来，滑过他的长袍，钻进他的衬衫，衣料被攥紧在指尖，留下了皱巴巴的痕迹。“上帝啊，好硬。”  
卢修斯又抽泣了一声，闭上眼睛，他差不多觉得自己真的在操斯内普：他俩的身体纠缠在一起，西弗勒斯跟他一样喘着粗气，那气息就在他（卢修斯）耳边打转，恳求着更多；在他们的下方，桌子剧烈晃动着，慢慢推离了房间的中央。“…操”他小声说，然后突然就像被人揍了一拳那样倒抽一口凉气，最后他喷溅在西弗勒斯的手里。  
西古勒斯轻轻呻吟了一声，再次用手揉捏着卢修斯的那活儿，又挤出了几滴液体，直到卢修斯瘫软在他身上，轻轻喘着气。“老天。”斯内普喃喃自语，把卢修斯的一缕长发从嘴上撩开。“…它溅得我衬衫上到处都是。”过了一会儿他说道，听起来很愤怒但又很得意洋洋。  
卢修斯因为高潮还在微微颤抖，他撑起身子，慵懒地朝他（西弗勒斯）笑了笑：“多么荣幸的一件事。”他说，手伸到他们之间，审视着自己“一团糟”的现场，随后他意识到西弗勒斯说的是事实——他的衬衫上粘着一部分体液，更多的黏在他的腹部之上（那里之前的衬衫已经皱成一团）。他轻轻地晃动了下身体，然后凝视着黏着体液的手指。  
然后他朝西弗勒斯挑起一条眉毛，用他湿漉漉的食指滑过男孩的下唇，轻轻地描画着唇形。斯内普翻了个白眼，微启唇瓣，这让他有点激动，他轻咬着自己的下唇，边把手指伸进去，边感觉西弗勒斯轻轻吮吸着他（卢修斯）手指上黏着的液体， 舌尖舔舐皮肤，卷走了那些痕迹。“…现在，”他喘息着，拨开他（西弗勒斯）脸前的头发，俯下身去摩挲西弗勒斯的侧脸。“回到之前我要操你的环节。”  
斯内普打了个寒颤，用力吮吸了卢修斯的手指，底下的那根在他下面拱了拱，坚硬而蠢蠢欲动。“解开你的裤子，我想看着你是怎么做的。”卢修斯愉快地命令道，他是如此急切地听从他的命令——西弗勒斯迅速地抽掉他的皮带，拉开拉链，他自己的手直接毫不犹豫地伸进内裤里，自发的握住上下移动，他不由地叹息出声。  
“我会小心的，你知道，”他说，几乎像日常聊天那样自然，对西弗勒斯的不耐烦微微一笑。“我会让你爱上这种感觉，我要彻底打开你——首先是用我的手指。”他若有所思地说，俯下身去亲吻西弗勒斯的脖子和锁骨，舔走他皮肤上的汗珠。“直到你求着让我操你，直到你在它上面来回摆动着你的勃起，希望那是另一个你渴望的来自我身上的部位，然后我会把我的老二插进你的身体…刚开始，我只会缓慢的抽插。”  
“操你的，马尔福。”斯内普纠缠着他的手指，微弱地呻吟着。用他的腿紧紧地圈住卢修斯，不安地撑起身子：“不要磨磨唧唧的，就——”  
“不?想要我直接操你?”卢修斯问道，用鼻子把那些仍然遮遮掩掩的衬衫蹭开，好让更多的皮肤暴露出来。“进入你，得到你，把你牢牢钉在桌子上，操开你的屁眼，直到你感觉疼痛和不住尖叫，直到你因为我的老二而高潮。”  
“梅林啊，是的。”斯内普抱怨道，猛地扑向他，在他手指的挑逗下竭力忍耐。卢修斯感到一阵战栗从他的脊椎蔓延开来，对西弗勒斯和他显而易见的特殊癖好又产生了一种奇怪的敬意，然后他设法把他的衬衫撩起，吮吸着就近的乳头。  
这导致的效果是惊人而又热烈的——西弗勒斯倒吸一口凉气，用双腿死死地圈住他，随着一阵剧烈的快感颤抖——他高潮了，无意识张大了嘴巴。  
卢修斯目瞪口呆地看着处在高潮之中的西弗勒斯，他的嘴还含着他的（西弗勒斯）乳头，他意识到西弗勒斯·斯内普高潮之中的样子，是他这辈子见到过的最火辣、最勾人的场景。  
最后，西弗勒斯的双腿放松了对卢修斯身体的钳制，卢修斯小心翼翼地挪到他的身体，直到完全覆在西弗勒斯身上，在他（西弗勒斯）微微泛红的、仍然火热的皮肤上留下一个轻吻。“那真是…”他（卢修斯）说，然后他意识到自己完全无法用合适的形容词来形容，于是他放弃了说完这句话，转而再次亲吻西弗勒斯。  
“我同意。”

第七天  
西弗勒斯·斯内普棒呆了！！！  
当然，并不是通常意义上的棒呆了，尽管如此，但他还是很棒。从本质上来说，他还是很无趣的一个人，但卢修斯·马尔福又特别擅长解决无聊，所以他很适合去骚扰一个看起来很沉闷，而且拥有个无与伦比的嘴巴的，未成年的瘦弱男孩。  
更不用说西弗勒斯绝对拥有最独特的性癖，在性事方面令人大为惊喜，还有那张“能说会道”的嘴，而以上都比得到卢修斯父母认可或干扰更重要。

第八天  
卢修斯·马尔福困惑不解。  
在魔咒课教室里发生那件意乱情迷的行为的上午之后，他和西弗勒斯当然分开去上课了。卢修斯考虑的很周到，在午餐时间专门给西弗勒斯留了个座位，但不知什么原因，西弗勒斯竟然没来大礼堂。  
第二天晚上他也没来吃晚餐。  
接下来的几天时间，他都没来吃饭。  
卢修斯很紧张，他所有的努力都白费了(毕竟他和赌约的最后期限只剩下最后两天了)，而且，说实话，他有点担心这个男孩，卢修斯已经找遍了一些他（西弗勒斯）会经常出现的地方——图书馆、魔药实验室、魁地奇球场。他甚至花了不是很愉快的十分钟折磨了波特和布莱克，最后他放弃了，怒气冲冲地回到斯莱特林公共休息室，翘掉了一天的课，希望西弗勒斯会露面。  
最终，在当天夜晚，一个心烦意乱的卢修斯想到一个点子，那就是威逼一个五年级男生让他进入那个年级的男生宿舍。  
就在那里，西弗勒斯·斯内普坐在他的床上，周围是成堆的书和羊皮纸，他安然无恙。  
卢修斯真想就地把他千刀万剐。  
“你到底上哪儿去了?！！！！”他咆哮着，大步走到斯内普的床前，爬到他床上，差点把成堆的魔药课本掀翻，同时，他也惊讶地看到斯内普也在恶狠狠地回瞪着他。  
“我就在这里，你怎么进来的?”  
“我是个马尔福，我可以做任何想做的事！！”卢修斯厉声说道，他不小心把西弗勒斯的羽毛笔从他手里打掉了，于是赶忙去查看男孩是否受伤，西弗勒斯只是烦躁地甩甩手。  
“我想这也适用于你的室友吧。”他（西弗勒斯）讽刺道，又拿起羽毛笔，在羊皮纸上书写起来，拒绝再看卢修斯一眼，卢修斯盯着他看了一会儿才恍然大悟。  
“什么?不，那太荒唐了。”  
“呵呵，”斯内普阴沉着脸：“离我远点儿，马尔福！！！”  
卢修斯莫名觉得一股刺痛侵袭着他的心，他咽下苦涩的感觉，这种感觉让人心痛。“西弗勒斯。”他哀伤地低语他的名字。  
“哈，别傻了，有趣但是太荒谬了，那件事到此为止了，别继续叽叽歪歪的。”斯内普用胳膊把自己抱紧。  
“到此为止了？”卢修斯呆呆地重复着西弗勒斯的话，然后沉默了一会儿：“…如果你真的翻篇，为什么要刻意躲着我？”他小心翼翼地问，然后把书堆挪到床边，腾出地方，然后趁机慢慢靠近他。  
“显然是因为你知道后肯定接受不了。”西弗勒斯不耐烦地说道，接着他往床头的位置挪动了一下：“走开，卢修斯。”  
“瞎胡闹。告诉我，究竟发生了什么事？”卢修斯喃喃道，斯内普再次不自在地挪动了一下，然后用不安地眼神来回扫视着房间——另外两个五年级的男生用混合着恐惧和颇为好奇的眼神打量着他们。卢修斯叹了口气，随手朝床帘施了咒语，挡住了那俩人的视线。“西弗勒斯，求你。”他低声恳求，打破了他一贯从不低头的原则。  
斯内普又瞪视他了一会儿，然后他终于招架不住卢修斯的坚持，叹了口气，用手无奈地揉了揉脸，说道：“贝拉特里克斯。”  
“啊，我明白了。”卢修斯说，稍微宽心了一点儿。“我可怜的孩子。”他把另一堆书挪到床边，然后朝西弗勒斯爬过去，把他拉进了自己的怀抱，直到他俩紧紧地靠在一起：“我不会让你离开我的，我发誓。”  
“他们还说罗曼蒂克就是放屁。”西弗勒斯讥讽地拖着长调说着，卢修斯哼了一声，拉了下自己的头发。  
“我不觉得。”他叹了口气，更加紧靠着斯内普，一只胳膊圈住他的腰，轻轻地安抚：“罗曼蒂克很棒的。”  
“如果你记得施个静音咒就更棒了！！”一个声音从床帘的另一边传来。卢修斯对此翻了个白眼，但还是露出一个小小的笑容，西弗勒斯则是大笑着，然后呛住了，随后那个五年级学生朝床所在的位置施放了静音咒。  
“你知道，”西弗勒斯终于停了下来，说：“在新几内亚的塞皮克河中生活的贝类身上发现了一种毒药，它一旦进入血液，就无法被根除。”  
“那罗曼蒂克就是放屁该怎么解释?”卢修斯防备地问，噘着嘴。  
“闭嘴，你本会学到点什么。”西弗勒斯几乎是深情地说，指尖捻着一缕金发： “对付这种毒药的唯一方法就是余生的每一天服用解药。”  
卢修斯歪着头沉思道：“这么说你就是流淌在我血液中的毒药，让我沉迷？”  
“毒素最终会攻陷大脑。”  
“对…但还是有解药。”  
“是的。源自一种植物，也是新几内亚的本土植物，这是一种有趣的意外收获。”  
“嗯。”卢修斯想了一会儿，然后看了西弗勒斯一眼：搓了搓涨红的脸，慢吞吞地说道：“我也爱你。”抗议斯内普应该给他个吻。

第九天  
“你好，贝拉。”卢修斯愉快地冲她打了个招呼，露出笑容，朝餐桌走去。随后他突然抽出魔杖甩出魔咒，那咒语的威力让她瞬间飞出去，撞到了教授们就餐的餐桌；然后他又施咒把她黑色的头发变成了鲜艳的、韦斯莱家族的红色——这是对她所作所为的惩罚。  
他完全享受着随之而来的混乱，尤其他发现待他转过身，西弗勒斯恰好在他身后，直接冲怒气冲冲的罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇甩了个攻击咒语。  
显而易见，他们双双被关禁闭——确切地说，迎接他们的是一连串的禁闭，而且每次禁闭必定是老鼻涕怪监督，当然还有西弗勒斯，因此，卢修斯一点儿也不在意浪费一晚上的时间。  
特别是西弗勒斯还成功的施了纸条内容转移咒——这样他们就能在自己的笔记本上写些下流的内容，而相应的内容会直接传送到对方的笔记本上，再也不用乱丢羊皮纸了。

第十天  
当然赫奇帕奇们还特地为情人节弄了一个小惊喜：向全体学生分发甜蜜的小卡片，卡片上海别着一只冰耗子，这些小卡片由猫头鹰们出动送到，随卡片到来的一同还有彩色纸屑。卢修斯被那些亮闪闪的黏在他头发上的彩色纸屑露出嫌弃地神色，然后迅速地一口要掉他手上那只冰耗子的脑袋，然后在一群三年级的赫奇帕奇面前用力咀嚼着。  
西弗勒斯则是面无表情地盯着他肩上的那个笑容满面的小天使，那天使说他接下来会有一个非常可爱的充满爱意的一天，然后就被西弗勒斯的咒语化为了灰烬。  
卢修斯也因此更加爱他。  
上课就像个笑话：因为情人节了，所有的教授要么是被他们自己生活中乱七八糟的杂事分散了注意力，在教室上课时烦躁地走来走去；要么就是气呼呼的，决心让每个人都像他们那样凄惨和充满悲伤；又或者——以霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩为例，直接喝了大半瓶的接骨木花酒，只要他的学生们保证不炸坏任何东西，不制造太多噪音，随便干啥都行。  
卢修斯厌恶早间的猫头鹰送信(以及他喜欢尽可能吸引更多的注意力)，这些让他决定把自己的猫头鹰送信时间推迟到晚餐时间。他的猫头鹰出现了，慢慢地在大礼堂学生们的头顶上盘旋着飞了一圈，然后一个猛扎，熟练、稳稳地停在西弗勒斯的肩膀上,往他腿上丢下一个包裹后就飞走了，西弗勒斯隔着桌子丢给卢修斯一个半心半意的眼神，同时忽略了来自格兰芬多餐桌那边的波特和布莱克的嘲笑声。  
一大束玫瑰花 “砰”的一声从那个小包裹里冒出来，完美地插在桌上一个空花瓶里，瞬间吸引了所有人的目光。斯莱特林的姑娘们都羡慕不已，低语讨论着——安多米达·布莱克甚至直接朝随之出现的纸条奔过去，而西弗勒斯没给她这个机会，一把抓过，把它塞进口袋，怒视着她。  
他（西弗勒斯）朝那个小盒子瞥了一眼，翻出了一盒糖羽毛笔和两个小瓶子。他眯着眼，举起那俩小瓶子，迎着光打量着它们。  
“龙血和…”他皱起眉，试图辨认出较小的那个瓶子里装着的东西。  
“凤凰的眼泪，”卢修斯补充道，小心翼翼地咬了一口土豆泥，假装没有注意到西弗勒斯困惑的眼神：“我还以为它们会派上用场呢——特别是某个想成为魔药大师的人。”  
西弗勒斯盯着他看了一会儿，困惑不解，然后他害羞地笑了，顺便在桌下踢了卢修斯一脚。“炫耀。”他的脸红红的，嘟囔了一句，把头发别到耳后。  
“玫瑰有点多余，他最后只会用来上魔药课。” 穆尔塞伯拿了个面包卷坐在他旁边低声说道，  
“六个小时，是时候使出浑身解数了。”卢修斯喃喃自语道，一边看着西弗勒斯把纳西莎的手从玫瑰旁甩开，一边露出一个假笑，他想念奥尔德斯那略带怜悯的神情。  
“当然，当然，”另一个七年级学生：“…这么和你说吧，因为我是个善良的人，赌约时间将会延长到早晨，以此证明。”卢修斯眨了眨眼睛，怀疑地看了穆尔塞伯一眼。奥尔德斯无辜的耸耸肩。“看你的了，抓住机会。”  
“你心软了呢，老兄。”  
“总好过蠢笨的无可救药。”

***  
卢修斯有点紧张，但这并不能阻止他一进入到西弗勒斯的宿舍后，就直接把西弗勒斯抵在门上，完全用吻占有他。西弗勒斯不住地发出微小的呻吟声，用手抚摸着卢修斯的头发(卢修斯也不再那么介意了)。“真没想到啊。”他用舌尖勾勒着卢修斯的唇形，喃喃地说。  
“但你喜欢。”卢修斯低声道，把手滑入西弗勒斯的长袍，摩挲着他的衬衫，用手指描绘着肋骨的轮廓。“那么，我能得到些回报吗?”  
“一句非常真诚的‘谢谢’还不够吗？”斯内普问，然后一把把卢修斯推开。他在长袍的口袋里翻找着，同时对卢修斯气急败坏的表情露出个得意的笑容。“闭嘴，坐下，我当然有东西要给你，你这个没耐心的，停止抱怨。”  
卢修斯激动地朝他（西弗勒斯）的床扑去，然后跳上床，用他熟知的一种非常引人注意的姿势伸展开四肢。斯内普毫不在意地挑了挑眉毛，平静地走到床边，跨坐在卢修斯的腿上。他飞快地把另一只手从口袋里拿出来——手里握着正是两只盛着闪闪发光药水的小瓶子。  
卢修斯突然感觉一股失望的酸涩吞没了他：“哦…真可爱。”他鼓起勇气评价道，露出一个小小的笑容。  
“你根本不知道这是什么，对吧？”斯内普无奈地叹了口气：“这是福灵剂，你这笨蛋。”  
卢修斯眨眨眼睛，咧开嘴笑道：“真的？”  
“是的。”西弗勒斯把药瓶抵在他（卢修斯）胸前，局促不安地看了他（卢修斯）一眼。“那天我不是在酿造复方汤剂，那间教室里…五滴就够了。”  
卢修斯拿起其中一个小瓶晃了晃，让斯内普很懊恼。他（卢修斯）看着那瓶子中的液体在少许昏暗的房间里闪着微弱的光芒：“很美，但你知道，亲爱的，我现在真的不需要它。”他说着，把它放回胸前，双手从西弗勒斯的小腿缓慢地抚摸到他的大腿。  
斯内普挑起一支眉毛，咯咯大笑起来：“梅林，那太可怕了。”  
卢修斯笑了：“也许吧，有点儿。”  
“不,真的，糟透了，那样我对你的全部吸引力都会消失。”西弗勒斯假笑着，用自己的手盖住卢修斯的手，把它往大腿根儿上又挪了挪。  
“那太不幸了。”卢修斯也挑起眉，喃喃地回应：“看样子我得喝一点，看看是否管用。”  
“恐怕它不能创造奇迹，我假设。”斯内普回答，他高兴地把长袍从肩膀上脱了下来。那长袍从卢修斯的腿上滑下，然后他弯下腰吻了他一下——留下一个温柔而又纯洁的吻。  
卢修斯赞赏地哼了一声，捧住西弗勒斯的脑袋，轻轻地把他的头转过来：“现在。”他说着，用胳膊肘撑起身子，让自己坐起来，“我想我们应该先从衬衫开始。”他伸出一只手，从西弗勒斯的鼻子滑到他的脸颊，然后飞快地解开衬衫的纽扣——脱去衬衫，用手掌去感受那苍白但却十分光滑的皮肤。他亲吻着他的肋骨，下一秒他直接吻上他的乳头，小心地吸吮，直到那颗果子挺立。西弗勒斯不安地扭动，他停下来微微一笑：“那么，接下来…”  
“看在上帝的份上，卢修斯，赶紧把你衣服脱了，我脱我的，这样就省事多了。”西弗勒斯发着牢骚，试图掩饰他的急迫。卢修斯抬头看着他，露出个假笑，但点点头坐了起来。  
“随你喜欢。”他轻快地说道，一边把装着福灵剂的瓶子小心地放在床头柜上，随后脱去长袍和衣服。他转过头去看西弗勒斯，发现另一个男孩饶有兴趣地打量着他，便得意地笑了起来。他把衬衫朝西弗勒斯扔去：“你赶快。”  
两分钟以及一个熄灯咒的帮助下，卢修斯滑入了被单之下，把西弗勒斯拉过来，两人都惊讶地吸了一口气——肌肤相触的感觉如此美妙。他感觉到斯内普的双手游走于他的躯干和四肢，他为那美好的感觉而颤栗。他轻轻地把西弗勒斯推倒在床上，在他双腿之间坐了下来。  
卢修斯看着斯内普，目光顺着他肋骨的线条、下滑到他隆起的髋骨、以及他的长腿——这个节骨眼上抽出时间仔细端详着床伴还是蛮奇怪的。  
“还想等一个正式的书面邀请吗，马尔福？”西弗勒斯终于忍不住了，打断了卢修斯的思绪，让他笑了起来，他仰起头想要一个亲吻。斯内普哼了一声，然后拽住他，使他们的身体紧密贴合，他抬起上半身吮吸卢修斯的舌头，最后；卢修斯因为这个长吻和西弗勒斯的挑逗而气喘吁吁，他硬了，他不由自主地开始蹭着西弗勒斯的屁股，呻吟着。  
“真是没耐心。”他（西弗勒斯）低声说，然后他（卢修斯）突然尖叫起来——西弗勒斯一巴掌拍在了他的大腿上，紧接着斯内普又用手抚摸着他的皮肤，他倒吸了一口凉气。“…梅林。好吧，那么先做什么?”  
“哼。”西弗勒斯伸出舌头，舔了舔卢修斯的上唇，然后坏笑了一声，靠在枕头上：“你来决定。”  
卢修斯咬了咬嘴唇，朝另一个男孩咧嘴一笑，然后又俯下身亲吻着他的胸膛，轻轻地吮吸着一个乳头，又用舌尖描绘着另一个，直到斯内普的坏笑消失，只剩下他颤抖着身体、在床上扭动。卢修斯又继续往下，用舌尖描绘着西弗勒斯的腹部，直到他的嘴巴碰触到他的下部，下巴被一个硬挺的东西戳着。  
“上帝啊。”西弗勒斯呜咽着，他大口喘着粗气：“继续，卢修斯，快——”  
“嗯？喔，你想——”卢修斯捉弄道。  
“梅林，就张开嘴，含住它。”西弗勒斯嘶嘶地说，双眼紧闭，拱起背。卢修斯喷了个鼻息，轻柔地笑了，但除此之外他再没捉弄西弗勒斯。他低下头，打量了一会儿斯内普的阴茎，然后低下头，张开嘴，用舌头抚弄着粉红色的龟头。西弗勒斯咬着下唇，屏住呼吸。  
卢修斯对此露出一个得意的笑容，然后用舌尖来回勾勒着西弗勒斯的阴茎，灵巧地用嘴唇包裹住它，再次吸吮它，斯内普从床上弹起，浑身发抖，眼睛仍然闭着，嘴巴却张得大大的。卢修斯看着他，看着西弗勒斯的嘴唇不经意地被唾液弄湿，忍不住在他的老二上呻吟起来。  
接着，一双手穿过他的发丝，西弗勒斯气喘吁吁的，他放慢速度，把他弄得一团糟。不过没关系，西弗勒斯喜欢这样——而且当高潮临近，他无法克制自己的尖叫。卢修斯其实不怎么喜欢高潮的感觉，但他决心要改变这一点——这是他打破的又一条“原则”，不过既然能看到一个如此失控状态下的西弗勒斯，打破原则，何乐而不为呢。  
他被那样的西弗勒斯撩拨地吞咽下了一口口水，弯下身体，趴在他（西弗勒斯）身上，决定不去指出那个孩子还在因为高潮而颤抖着身子，取而代之的则是用吻来覆盖他身体的每一处。斯内普喘着气，仍然试图屏住呼吸，回吻着他：”…还不错。“他最终评价道。  
“谢谢你的称赞。”卢修斯慢吞吞地说，用鼻子蹭了蹭西弗勒斯的脖子，得意地笑道：“…现在，哈。”他停顿了一下，思考着该说些什么。，然后他又蹭了一会儿西弗勒斯的脖子，磨磨蹭蹭地抬起头，发现斯内普正饶有兴致地盯着他。  
“是不是我该把你从犹犹豫豫中解救出来，然后清晰地告诉你，你可以操我了？”  
卢修斯试图生气的瞪着他，但其实他内心激动地完全不能自已，当然他绝对不会表现出这一点的。“嗯，开始最难的一部分了。”他嘟囔着，对西弗勒斯皱起了眉头。  
斯内普叹了口气，翻了个白眼，轻轻拉了下卢修斯的头发：“求你，卢修斯·马尔福，提枪上阵，把我操到下不了床。真诚的，西弗勒斯·斯内普。”  
“你太逗了。”卢修斯干脆直白地评价道，他的嘴唇早已在西弗勒斯的脖子上流连忘返。“真的，”他说，不时地吻了一下。“真，有趣。”斯内普对此嗤之以鼻，他的肩膀在无声的笑声中颤抖着，直到卢修斯气呼呼地咬了一个特别敏感的地方，他情不自禁地发出了一声惬意的呻吟。  
卢修斯并没有因此松开口，直到他认为西弗勒斯已经吸取了教训——他不时地颤抖，把自己弄得一团糟，换句话说，他把卢修斯拽进了一个深吻之中，两人因为这个吻而气喘吁吁，脸都憋红了，被单下的他们汗涔涔的：“卢修斯。”西弗勒斯嘶哑地叫着他的名字，抬起下巴，，用身体暗示性地耸动，马尔福舔了舔他的嘴角：“来吧。”  
卢修斯想要戏弄他，想让他清晰明确地表达自己的意思，但接着他感到斯内普的手放在了他们之间，想要抓住他的硬挺(如此的坚硬，龟头上已经分泌了一些前液，尴尬)，他打了个寒颤，更硬了： “好吧。”他低声说，推挤他们的屁股，在一切失控之前伸手去拿魔杖，施了几道清洁和防护咒。“润滑油在桌子抽屉里，稍等。”他咕哝着，正要动手去拿，西弗勒斯已经气呼呼地抓住了卢修斯的魔杖，嘴里嘀咕了几句，听起来像是一种奇怪的润滑咒语，静等它发挥效用，卢修斯朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
紧接着西弗勒斯猛烈地打了个寒颤，咬着嘴唇，双膝紧紧地圈住卢修斯的腰。“我不想再等了。”他勉强说道，他的声音因兴奋而变得沙哑。卢修斯目瞪口呆，然后用力亲吻斯内普，嘴里呻吟着，然后把他们俩拉得更近了，伸手放在他俩身体之间，握住硬挺。然后让它来回在西弗勒斯臀缝间移动，另一只手则是揉捏着西弗勒斯的臀肉，然后用指尖试探着放松那个洞口，享受着斯内普发出的喘息声：“梅林啊，卢修斯，别——”  
“好了，好了，好了。”卢修斯喃喃地说，咧开嘴笑了笑，又亲了亲他，他的一根手指的指尖已经进入。“继续。”他喘着气说，包裹手指的温度让他闭上了眼睛，然后他抽出手指，慢慢弓起身子，气息拂过西弗勒斯的下巴，他感觉到西弗勒斯的后穴紧张地收缩，他小心地对准，然后慢慢挤进去。  
西弗勒斯紧张的像中了魔咒似的，卢修斯忍不住呻吟起来，他不得不把手拿开，这样才能用胳膊稳住自己，他突然感受到了西弗勒斯身体内部的滚烫，传来一个微弱地声音，卢修斯意识到那正是从斯内普口中传出来的，他涨红着脸贴着另一个男孩的，然后又进入更深，嘴里咕哝着一声声半心半意的对不起对不起对不起，他知道他已经情不自禁无法停止动作。  
然后他的阴茎全部进入那片天堂。他深呼吸，喘口气，克制自己的动作不会从西弗勒斯的身体抽出，小穴仍紧紧地包裹住他的老二，他低声的在西弗勒斯耳边说道：“你还好吗？”  
西弗勒斯大口喘息着，卢修斯觉得他在点头。“别磨磨唧唧的，马尔福。”他警告道，然后这个小混蛋转过头来，慢慢地舔了一下卢修斯的耳廓。  
卢修斯倒吸一口凉气，被西弗勒斯的那句话刺激到了，于是他开足马力，起初有点犹豫，也有些紧张，但当他意识到西弗勒斯并没有撒谎，而且他（卢修斯）也不想伤到他（西弗勒斯）。事实上恰恰相反，表面上看——卢修斯咬着嘴唇，抓握着床头的铁栏杆，撑住自己的动作，而他的臀部却用力抽插，随着动作的起伏，他下意识地眨眼睛，喘着粗气。  
而西弗勒斯——梅林啊，几秒钟后，西弗勒斯发出了一声令人惊讶的尖叫，两只胳膊和两条长腿死死扣紧了卢修斯的躯体，就像一个长大版的捕蝇草。卢修斯惊讶地睁大了眼睛，仔细端详了许久确认一切正常。  
“继续，别停！”斯内普命令道，几乎大声咆哮喊道，他眼睛紧闭着，他兴奋地在卢修斯身下扭动，卢修斯感觉自己的老二更硬了，西弗勒斯的手指紧捏卢修斯大腿。“在那里，就——”  
“这里？”卢修斯问，猛地插进去，那一瞬间的感觉他有点头晕。西弗勒斯尖叫着把他抓得更紧，大声呜咽着。“噢，操！”卢修斯呻吟着，头靠在斯内普的肩膀上，完全失去了一直保持的冷静，他和另一个男孩大战了一场，揉搓他的老二，像个妓女一样大声呻吟着。身下的床也随着他们的动作吱吱嘎嘎地响着，来回撞在墙上——这种事是会让卢修斯万分尴尬的。  
过了一会儿，一阵熟悉的感觉从他的眼皮和尾椎底部开始蔓延。卢修斯呻吟着，他非常不希望这种感觉就这样结束。“摸我——”他喘着粗气。西弗勒斯吻了他，并把一只手伸到两人中间，抚慰着自己。卢修斯因为这情景而颤抖，用舌尖挑逗着西弗勒斯。  
紧接着他（卢修斯）大叫了一声，事实上他感觉到西弗勒斯的后穴把他吸的更紧，更爽了。西弗勒斯在他嘴唇下方喘息，抓挠着他的后背，他的腹部上满是汗水。卢修斯又推进了一次，也许是两次，然后颤抖着、来回运动者、喘息着，经历了一场高潮，他真的有点担心高潮会杀了他。他抱紧西弗勒斯，仍然撑在他上方继续抽插，足足有半分钟他都喘不上气来，直到结束。  
“…梅林！”他呜咽道，然后倒在西弗勒斯身上，压得他（西弗勒斯）喘不过气来。他只能呻吟着示意着抱歉，但似乎动弹不得——他的全身僵住了。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他的心跳得飞快，卢修斯才意识到，他仍然舒服地插在西弗勒斯的身体里面，仍能感觉到包裹着他老二周围的那圈肌肉还在收缩挤压着他——但如果当时他还能继续做下去的话，他就太牛逼了。  
最后，他感觉到西弗勒斯抬起一只胳膊，环住他的背，抚摸着背部仍旧湿热的皮肤，而另一只手从他的后颈向上穿过他的发丝，那只手上也许沾满了汗水，或者还有其他什么玩意儿，但卢修斯根本不在乎。  
“如果你在我身上睡着了，我就把你的蛋蛋咒成蓝色！！”西弗勒斯深情地对着他的耳朵低语，那气息让卢修斯不住地呻吟，西弗勒斯对此露出一个调皮地笑容。他（卢修斯）勉强挪动了几下，让西弗勒斯从他的身下钻了出来，然后又让自己倒回床上，心满意足地叹了口气，西弗勒斯给他们俩快速施了几道清洁咒后又躺下，卢修斯趁机又趴回到他身上，用一个深情而又慵懒的舌吻阻止了他。“…无效。”片刻之后，斯内普喃喃地说，一只手漫不经心地拨弄着卢修斯的头发。  
“起码至少有一个用处，而且还是你刚刚发现的。”卢修斯洋洋自得地嘟囔着，搂住西弗勒斯，好像他是一只瘦弱的泰迪玩具熊。“嗯，睡了。”  
西弗勒斯满足地叹息，卢修斯能感觉得出来，这是一声心满意足的叹息。“好吧。晚安,卢修斯。”  
他们睡着了。

第十一天  
奥尔德斯·穆尔塞伯正在赶他的回信——周六早晨的例行内容，这时卢修斯愉快地走进公共休息室，得意洋洋。他扑通一声坐在马尔塞伯对面的椅子上，对着他假笑：“早上好啊，奥尔德斯。”  
”卢修斯，昨晚儿上还不错？”奥尔德斯边问边用羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水。  
“嗯，非常好，”卢修斯答道，伸了个懒腰：“你呢？”  
“显然不好。”奥尔德斯从他的信上抬起头瞪了卢修斯一眼：“昨晚某个人在睡觉前忘记施静音咒了。”  
卢修斯随即涨红了脸，但满不在乎地耸了耸肩：“哦，等等，这是不是意味着我不需要给你这个了？”他问道，从长袍口袋里扯出一条灰色男士内裤。  
奥尔德斯做了个鬼脸：“梅林啊，不，我要它干嘛？！”  
“噢，那还真是遗憾呢。”卢修斯一边说，一边揉搓着手里的内裤，呆呆地看着它，脸上带着一丝傻笑：“那么，我什么时候才能….”  
奥尔德斯再次抬起头，等着卢修斯说完，才明白另一个男孩为什么说话声音越来越弱——斯内普突然出现在公共休息室里，他大步走向他们的位置，对卢修斯露出一个假笑。“西弗勒斯，”奥尔德斯说，朝他微微点了点头。  
“奥尔德斯。”西弗勒斯随即俯下身子，说：“给你的东西。”然后把一个薄薄的信封放在桌上，然后把注意力转向卢修斯。卢修斯急忙把内裤塞回口袋。“有人顺走了我的东西，我希望他能还回来，要不然一个咒语可是免不了的。”他（西弗勒斯）说着，对学长挑起了一条眉毛。  
卢修斯露出一个温和的笑容：“我会留意任何形迹可疑的人，”他漫不经心地说道，虽然他转过头看着西弗勒斯慢慢走开，但奥尔德斯想，这显然破坏了他一直保持的冷淡态度。  
“这么说，你在问扫帚的事。”过了一会儿，奥尔德斯提起刚才的话题，这让卢修斯回了回神。“我可以把它送给你，尽管我认为你更喜欢猫头鹰的方式，因为你似乎喜欢引人注意——”他刚开了个话头，他抬起头，发现自己被忽视了，翻了翻眼睛。“卢修斯！！！”他厉声斥责道。  
“嗯？”卢修斯看了看他，内疚地笑了： “是的，只要你觉得不错，那就那么办——顺便说一声，晚饭时见。”他说，匆忙地跟上离开的西弗勒斯，差点把椅子撞翻。  
奥尔德斯“哼”了一声，伸手去拿斯内普留下的信件，他用魔杖尖点了点信封，看了一眼里面的东西——是一缕白金色的头发，然后他继续写他的信。

——另外，父亲，我必须代表斯莱特林魁地奇队再次感谢您慷慨捐赠的七把横扫四。找球手和守门员特别高兴，并且非常欣赏新的缓冲咒。  
希望这封信能快点送到你和妈妈手里。  
你的儿子,  
奥尔德斯·穆尔塞伯

奥尔德斯把信折了一下，再用信封封好，然后小心翼翼地塞进上衣的口袋里。他站起来，披上长袍，走出公共休息室，朝猫头鹰棚屋的方向走去。  
之后，他想他可能会去图书馆。每天这个时候纳西莎·布莱克都在那里，下一个霍格莫德周末就要到了。


End file.
